


Let It Be

by jackson_nicole



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Jackson kiss and make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Be

"Dean, I'm fucking done with your excuses! You fucked up your car, and I let you drive _MY_ Baby, and it rains and storms last night... _AND YOU LEFT HER HOOD DOWN_!? Now, she's fucking ruined! You're buying me a new car!" Jackson screamed as she stormed into the bunker. Dean sighed and rubbed his hand over his face as he followed the Nephalem.

"Jackson. I said I'm sorry." Dean said, shutting and locking the doors.

"Saying you're sorry isn't going to fix BabyCar." Jackson said. Dean rolled his eyes at the ridiculous name. "Hey. I called her Baby first, you wouldn't let me call my car Baby too, so deal with it...And buy me a new car, jackass."

Dean groaned. "God, you're irritating." Dean said. Jackson whipped around while still walking backwards down the hall, and screamed, "Right back at you, babe!"

Jackson stormed down the hall and to her room. Dean made a face and flailed dramatically. Sam walked up the stairs.

"What the fuck is going on?" He asked, looking at his brother.

"Jackson's demon is showing." Dean said, plainly, slinging his bag over his shoulder and going to his room. Sam sighed and shook his head, the two fighting being nothing new to the younger brother.  
~   
About 3 hours later, after Sam had fallen asleep on top of his books and Jackson and Dean both cooled down, Jackson crept down to his room. In her black, lacy boy shorts and matching bra, she slunk through the halls and to Dean's door. Sweeping her chocolate brown hair back into a loose, messy bun, she knocked, lightly, then opened the door a little.

"Dean?" Jackson called, softly, poking her head in. Dean lay on his bed, eyes closed and a hand behind his head. Jackson slipped into the room and shut the door. She went to his bed and knelt beside him. She slid a hand over his arm. "Dean."

"What?" Dean said, curtly. Jackson sighed and slid into the bed next to him, pushing Dean over. He sighed and moved over.

"Dean, I'm sorry." Jackson said.

"Sorry isn't going to fix it." Dean said, mockingly. Jackson glared at him and sat up, sliding onto his lap to straddle him. She pressed her hands against his chest and stared at him. Slowly, Dean opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Jackson...Get off and let me go." Dean said, not bothering to try and fight her hold over him. Jackson's lips curled into a smirk.

"Make me." She said, letting go of her hold over him. The second she did, Dean grabbed her and flipped her, pinning her beneath him. Jackson let out a squeak and bit her lower lip, letting her eyes roam over him before meeting his eyes and smirking. "Get off. Let me go."

Dean smirked and leaned closer to her.

"Make me." Jackson slid her hands over his arms. "You shouldn't be here, Jackson."

Not looking at him and sliding her hands up his chest, she said, "You don't seem to be making me leave." She slowly looked up at him and smirked. Dean fought his smirk and failed.

"Get out." Dean said, no force behind his words. Jackson giggled and clapped her hand on the back of Dean's neck, pulling him closer. In a low whisper, Jackson said, "Make me."

Dean smirked and chuckled before smashing his lips on hers, kissing her roughly. Jackson gave a soft whimper/moan as she kissed him back. She slid her hands to the collar of his shirt and tugged, pulling his body against hers. Dean slid his hands over her body, taking care to caress the lace. Jackson shivered at his touch and pushed her hands under his button up, pushing the shirt over his shoulders and down his arms. His lips never leaving hers, he tore the shirt off and tossed it across the room. Dean's lips traveled from her lips, across her jaw and down her neck, working across her chest. Jackson tilted her head and arched her back, sinking her hands into his hair. Dean wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer as his other hand slid down and undid his belt. He pulled it out and tossed it. Jackson smirked and slid her nails over his scalp, lightly and making Dean shiver, then harder across his shirt, ripping it. Dean pulled back and looked at her.

"This is a nice shirt." Dean said. Jackson smirked and dug her nails into the front of the shirt and ripped it off.

"I'll buy you another one. Now shut the fuck up and kiss me." She said, pulling him back down and kissing him, arching her body against his. Dean undid his jeans and shimmied out of them. Jackson slid her hands down his back and over his rump, squeezing gently. Dean smirked against her lips as she smirked against his. She snapped the waistband before pushing his boxers down. Dean slid them down further and kicked them off.

"Sam could walk in at any moment." Dean said. Jackson smirked and gave her hand a little wave. The sound of the small lock clicking met their ears and they smirked.

"Not anymore." She said. Dean smirked and let his hands travel down to her waist, slipping his thumbs into the waist band of her panties. They broke apart, but kept their faces close and stared at each other as Dean tugged, gently, and slowly slipped her panties off. He flicked his wrist, tossing the bottoms aside. Jackson sat up and reached around to unhook her bra. She unhooked it and laid back against the pillows. Dean smirked and gripped the straps before slowly pulling them off. Jackson bit her lip and giggled. Dean dropped the bra next to the bed and pressed himself against her. Jackson hooked her arm around his shoulder and the other around his neck. Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly slid into her. Jackson's eyes fluttered closed as he seated himself in her. They both let out a long moan, then looked at each other. Dean kissed her, deep and slow, and Jackson kissed him back. Dean slid a hand over a breast, then the other. Jackson shivered at the touch and moaned as he began to move.

"Fucking...Shit, Dean." Jackson whimpered. Dean smirked and pulled her closer, kissing her. Jackson kissed him back, dragging her nails over his back. Dean moaned into the kiss and moved faster. Jackson bit her lip and tilted her head back, moving in time with him. Dean ran his lips over her skin, kissing as he went. Jackson moaned. "Don't tease me. Move. Faster."

Jackson growled and dug her nails into Dean's back, creating 4 long scratches. Dean hissed and hooked his arm under her kneecap and brought it up. He shifted, sinking deeper into her. Jackson bit back her scream, whimpering and sinking her teeth into her bottom lip.

"Better?" Dean hissed, a smirk on his face. Jackson looked at him and smirked. Dean smirked and leaned down and kissed her roughly. Jackson kissed him back, sliding her hands into his hair and tugging gently. Dean increased his speed, Jackson moving with him.

"Yes. Dean...Fuck..." Jackson moaned. She shifted and pushed against his chest, pushing him onto his back. She moved with him, him still inside her, and straddled him. She looked down at him and smirked. Dean smirked back at her and kissed her. Jackson kissed him back, then sat up, bracing her hands against his chest. Slowly, she started moving. Dean moaned and held her waist. Jackson tilted her head back and slid a hand into her hair. She looked down at him and smirked as she pulled and her hair came out of the bun, her hair tumbling down around her face. Dean watched and his eyes darkened. Jackson giggled and leaned down, curling her hands into his hair and moving faster. They kissed and whimpered and moaned into the kiss. After a while, Dean grabbed her and flipped her again, pinning her on her back. Jackson bit her lip, arching her back. Dean pulled her hands from his hair and pinned them to the bed. Jackson closed her eyes and bit her lip as Dean moved, harder and faster. Their moans began to get louder and louder as they each pushed each other closer to their climax. Jackson felt Dean tense inside her, Dean felt her tense around him.

"Come on, Jackson. Come on." Dean said. Jackson whimpered.

"Don't stop. Don't." Jackson moaned. Dean pulled her closer, closing a hand around her breast and sliding his lips over hers. Jackson kissed him back and tugged his hair gently. "Yes. Fuck. Yes. Dean...Dean...DEAN!"

Jackson moaned his name as she reached her climax, which triggered his, he in turn moaning her name. Dean rode them through it, until the waves of pleasure ebbed away. Dean slowed to a stop and Jackson went limp, panting heavily. Sweat dripped down from Dean's forehead and beads formed across Jackson's chest. Dean kissed and nipped down her neck and rest his head on her chest, her heavy breathing moving his head up and down. Jackson smiled and slid her hands through his hair, sighing happily and closing her eyes. Dean caught his breath and closed his eyes, sliding his hands up to rest just under her arm pits. Jackson sighed and played with his hair.

"Hmmm...You get better every time, Dean." She said, smirking. Dean smirked against her skin and lifted his head to place a kiss between her breasts. Jackson opened her eyes and looked down at him. Dean looked up at her and smirked. "You might be on of the most infuriating, irritating stubborn human I've ever met...But you're MY infuriating, irritating, stubborn human."

Dean chuckled. "You're one of the most irritating stubborn Nephalem I've ever met..." Jackson giggled.

"I'm the ONLY Nephalem you've ever met." Jackson said. Dean smirked and moved up to hover over her.

"Either way...You're mine." Dean said. Jackson giggled and brushed her fingertips over his cheek.

"I love you, Dean." Jackson said.

"I love you too, Jackson." Dean said. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply.  
~


End file.
